infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurushi The Sand Demon
kurushi.png kuru.png Full name:Kurushī Sabaku Pronunciation: (Ku-rooo-shi Sa-ba-ku) Nickname(s) or Alias: Kuru,Sand Demon,Saba Occupation: Mercenary Gender: Female Age: 900 City or town of birth: Unknown Currently lives: West Quadrant Languages spoken: English,The Sand's Secret. Native language: The Sand's Secret. -An Ancient language spoke to one another, Mostly for plans an talking amongst one another infront of other Yokai.) Relationship Status: Single Height: 4'1 Weight: 195lbs Figure/build: Thick, and Buxom Hair color: Dark Redish Pink. Hairstyle: Messy and Long, Mostly in a ponytail Facial Hairstyle: None Eye color: Deep Crimson Red. Skin/fur/etc color: Porcelain Soft Skin, Tattoos: None Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: Red markings amongst the both eyes thus her right eye that had been gouged out by her father. (Not Intentional, it was for a cause.) Preferred style of clothing: Usually wearing a kimono that exposes her cleavage an lower body.. Amongst her feet she is eitheir bare, or wearing wooden sandals. Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: Her Opium Weed Pipe Personality:Bittersweet,Douchebag,Obnoxious,Abrasive Positive Traits: .... Respectful,Loving,Shy Negative Traits: Sour, Bitchy, Prideful,Greedy,Savage Passive or Aggressive attitude? Aggressive Fighting skills/techniques Parents' names: Sunaya(Mother), Subakan(Father) Parents' Status: Dead.(Not Beleiving she had Killed them. Indenial) Siblings: None Important Relatives: None Partner/Spouse: None, She hasn't had anyone infatutate her yet. Children: Ew. No Pets: None Enemies: Due To Being a Mercenary, She Has Tons of Enemies Species: Sunakriax's - The Sunakriax's are Oni's that a rare evolved in sorts of varieties(Meaning they all come in some sorts of shapes sizes)Majority very similar to appearing to look like normal Humans, as others become more of reptilian-like beings.Their abilities to manipulate sand or anything from soil to dirt..are to the extent. Being extremely powerful if trained to the max, Or being beaten devastatingly.For reasons that may be cultural as well as biological, they are often at odds with other yokais or onis to the point of threatening to replace them as dominant sentient species. Though These Oni's had been hidden underground of many quadrants for some time now .. While others of there kind adapted beyond the cities and Quadrants they live in.. Even if they could fend in any habitat... they are weaker in cold areas due to being cold blooded.Some even appear to grow horns over their heads when provoked enough or damaged enough.. to form their true formality. Giving exact chaos to what they are focusing on killing. Being independent creatures.They normal fled off of the parents at the age of 4.. Fending and becoming feral. Some may adapt naturally as others remain wild.. and not tameable. It's all in the mentality. Their strength is beyond the beholder. Their tactics are similar to reptiles.. being said. They are known to strike, in even the smallest situations.. due to there temper.Mostly when alone or in groups of two - three.. they are peaceful quiet beings. Chi Manipulation-Pyscho Drive;Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use thePsycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Fighting Style- Tactician Kuru is a great swordsman, Having the will power of slaughtering entire armies on her own. The Sand Oni is an excellent tactician. Also, has been shown to be highly proficient in the use of her fists and legs..Kuru..prefers to mend the skills of swordsmanship and brawling in her battles... Which aides her in her sand manipulation. Weapon of Choice Sand Gourd 7 Foot Katana Special Powers. Background Story "You ever dreamt of a world.. that you could erase what you always did wrong.. I Know I dreamt for eons. Being said. I do not believe of killing my parents.. after being exiled from underneath the West Quadrant. It was bound to happen entirely.Each day I realize. The flashes of bloodshed yearning closer and closer. Killing men one by one.. just to get by.. I never seem to notice the blood on my hands.. even if I washed them so many times. They seem to always be dirty. Not physically.. but mentally.I yearn to feel what others feel. Yet all I feel is anguish.. and pride to kill anyone that is needed to be killed. Whether it is a dirty deed or not. It is what I do to survive.. and it's what I always knew to do. Damaged People.. are dangerous. They are known to survive the longest. To Rejoice inside yourself.. That is the key to living." Category:Gen 1